Rival
by Gummysmiled
Summary: Saat kesombongan menguasai hati dan pikiranmu, tak akan ada ruang lagi untuk kata cinta. / Jimin yang manis tertarik pada Jungkook, si anak baru yang mempesona. Namun pujaan hatinya itu malah merebut predikatnya sebagai siswa terbaik di bidang sastra. Jimin dendam pada cintanya. / Jungkook x Jimin, KOOKMIN, uke!Jimin / M untuk bahasa 'berdarah' yang kugunakan.


_Gummysmiled's 18_ _th_ _fanfiction_

 **RIVAL**

Aku mencintaimu sampai-sampai aku ingin mengantarmu ke neraka dengan cara paling menyakitkan yang kutahu.

.

.

.

 **Saingan**

Jimin menahan napasnya yang hendak ia tarik. Mengurung oksigen di dalam paru-parunya tanpa berniat mengembuskannya sama sekali.

Tidak ada yang mengejutkan sebenarnya di ruang kelas berisi para pelajar teladan. Hanya saja penampakan sosok lelaki berwajah _high level_ yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan kelas seakan mampu membuat Jimin bunuh diri hanya dengan menahan napasnya.

"Pagi semuanya. Aku Jeon Jungkook, pindahan dari Busan. Mohon bantuannya." Lelaki yang bernama Jungkook itu membungkukkan tubuhnya, kemudian guru yang tengah mengajar mempersilakan ia untuk duduk di tempat yang tersisa.

Sepasang mata kecil itu terus mengikuti setiap pergerakan kecil dari lelaki tampan—si anak baru—yang kini berjalan ke kursi kosong yang sialnya berada tepat di samping Jimin.

Jimin menelan ludahnya. Si Jeon Jungkook itu seakan bisa menghipnotis dan menjajah alam pikirannya.

"Hai."

Jimin tersentak, saat aroma segar dari mulut Jungkook menerpa wajahnya. Jimin baru sadar, Jungkook baru saja menyapanya dengan cara yang tidak biasa. Menggoda layaknya _international playboy_.

"A-ah, hai."

Jimin tersenyum canggung setelah bibirnya melontarkan dua patah kata dengan gagap, memberi kesan menggemaskan pada dirinya—menurut Jungkook.

.

.

.

Jimin memicingkan matanya saat Jungkook memasuki markas para manusia pecinta tulisan seperti dirinya—ruang ekstra kulikuler sastra.

"Jungkook? Kau tidak salah masuk ruangan, bukan?" Jimin sampai repot-repot memegang dahi Jungkook untuk memastikan si tampan itu tidak sedang sakit atau apalah.

Jungkook terkekeh. Senang juga diperhatikan makhluk manis semacam ini.

"Tentu tidak. Aku hanya coba-coba saja. Aku belum pernah berkecimpung di dunia sastra. Lagipula, dengan masuk klub ini, aku bisa memperbanyak waktuku bersamamu."

Jimin tertawa, namun juga memerah. Antara jijik, namun malah menelan gombalan itu bulat-bulat.

.

.

.

Jimin menelan ludahnya gugup. Terkadang hal-hal sederhana seperti ini mampu membuat detak jantungnya menggila.

Seperti hari ini.

Pendamping ekskul meminta Jimin yang memang sudah mahir dalam bidang ini untuk mengajari banyak hal pada Jungkook.

"Astaga, apa-apaan ini. Mendeskripsikan bagaimana cara aku bisa berada di dunia? Apa aku harus menjelaskan bagaimana proses ayah dan ibu 'membuat'ku?"

Jimin tertawa keras, namun sempat-sempatnya memukul kepala Jungkook.

Si tampan ikut tertawa. "Aku tidak punya ide sama sekali tentang itu. Kalau saja aku disuruh mendeskripsikan bagaimana manisnya seorang Park Jimin, rasanya aku punya sepuluh ribu kata untuk ditulis."

Jimin terdiam. Semburat merah itu menjalari pipinya, membuatnya terlihat seperti wanita saja.

Jungkook menyeringai senang.

.

.

.

Jimin tersenyum puas saat melihat karyanya dipajang di mading sekolah. Namun senyum itu memudar, saat gerombolan siswa malah mengerubuni bagian mading tepat di sebelah karangan Jimin dipamerkan.

"Waah~ anak baru itu benar-benar berbakat!"

"Kurasa ini luar biasa untuk level pemula."

" _Brilliant_!"

Jimin menggigit bibirnya. Entah kenapa, rasa panas merambat dari hati ke jantungnya, sampai pada wajahnya, membuat Jimin merengut kesal.

Saat kerumunan siswa itu telah pergi, diam-diam Jimin menarik selembar kertas yang sedari tadi menjadi pusat perhatian.

Sebuah karangan juga ternyata.

Jimin menyempatkan membaca kumpulan paragraf itu sampai akhir. Ia tidak bisa berbohong, tulisan itu benar-benar bagus dan bermakna. Bukan level seorang pemula.

Namun sebuah nama yang tertera di pojok kertas itu mampu membuat Jimin membulatkan matanya.

 _Jeon Jungkook._

 _Jeon Jungkook._

 _Jeon Jungkook._

Entah menguap kemana segenap rasa dengki Jimin, digantikan oleh perasaan bangga yang mendekam di hatinya.

Jungkook berhasil, dan Jimin bahagia.

.

.

.

Sekali.

Dua kali.

Tiga kali.

Terlalu banyak.

Jimin menghela napasnya. Sekarang, mading sekolah jadi dipenuhi oleh tulisan karya Jungkook. Tidak hanya karangan biasa, cerita fiksi, fabel, puisi, fiktogemino, bahkan lirik lagu karya lelaki Jeon itu memenuhi setiap inchi mading sekolah.

Sampai tak ada ruang lagi bagi Jimin.

"Hei, Jimin- _ah_! Lihat! Karya fiksiku dipublikasikan oleh majalah _Best_!"

Jimin menoleh ke arah suara yang sudah sangat familiar di indra pendengarannya. Suara sang _crush_ , Jeon Jungkook.

Dan lelaki itu datang membawa sebuah majalah ternama di Korea lalu dengan bangganya menunjukkan salah satu karangannya yang terpajang manis di situ.

Jimin tidak bisa tidak melebarkan bola matanya.

"B-Benarkah?" ' _Karyaku saja tidak pernah diterima, apalagi ini sampai dipublikasikan?_ ' batin Jimin perih.

Jungkook tersenyum bangga. "Kapan kau menyusul, Jimin- _ah_?"

Jimin seakan ditampar keras dengan pertanyaan itu.

"Kau adalah penulis terbaik di sekolah ini, tidak mungkin kau dikalahkan oleh amatiran sepertiku." Jungkook merendah, namun bagi Jimin itu seperti wajahnya dilempar kotoran oleh lelaki itu.

"A-Ah, kau terlalu berlebihan Jungkook _ie_. Mungkin memang mereka menyukai tulisanmu." Jimin tersenyum manis demi menutupi rasa sakit yang menggerogoti hatinya.

Namun tentu saja Jungkook menyalahartikan senyuman itu.

"Kau cantik, Jimin- _ah_."

Lagi-lagi Jimin dengan gampangnya merona malu hanya dengan gombalan murahan seperti itu.

.

.

.

Nama Jimin sebagai penulis terbaik seantero sekolah seperti menghilang begitu saja. Tak ada lagi tulisan 'Park Jimin' di mading sekolah. Majalah-majalah pun tidak ada lagi yang mempublikasikan tulisan Jimin seperti dulu.

Masa kejayaan Jimin seakan telah runtuh.

Jimin dikejutkan dengan datangnya kepala sekolah ke ruang kelas mereka.

"Siapa siswa hebat yang mengikuti ekstrakulikuler sastra?" tanya sang kepala sekolah.

Jimin tersenyum cerah.

"Kau hebat, Jungkook! Tulisanmu yang ada di majalah _Best_ adalah prestasi yang luar biasa!"

Dan senyuman indah itu sirna, saat kedua netra Jimin mendapati sosok lelaki tampan pujaannya disalami oleh orang nomor satu di sekolah ini.

' _Keterlaluan._ '

.

.

.

Entah mengapa, seminggu ini Jungkook menghilang. Orang-orang terus bertanya pada Jimin—selaku orang yang paling dekat dengan Jungkook—atas keberadaan si tampan itu.

Namun Jimin hanya mampu menggeleng sedih, sembari berusaha menahan isak tangisnya tiap kali mendengar pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sama sekali tak mampu ia jawab itu.

Jimin sedang duduk termenung di kelas saat tiba-tiba saja suara ricuh muncul dan bersahut-sahutan dari arah koridor.

BRAK!

Tiba-tiba saja segerombolan polisi datang dan mendobrak pintu kelas Jimin.

Jimin hanya menoleh, dan kedua matanya menangkap bayangan seorang polisi yang menodongkan pistol ke arahnya.

"Angkat tanganmu, Park Jimin! Menyerahlah, kau sudah terkepung!" suara berat itu menggelegar dalam kelas yang mendadak sunyi itu.

Semua siswa tiba-tiba berlari menjauhi Jimin, mencari perlindungan dan segera kabur dari kelas itu.

Jimin mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kau ditahan atas tuduhan pembunuhan terhadap teman sekelasmu Jeon Jungkook."

Serempak para siswa kelas itu menahan napas mereka tak percaya. Jimin, si manis dengan segudang prestasi di bidang sastra itu menjadi seorang pembunuh?

Namun yang mereka dapati adalah kekehan meremehkan dari Jimin.

Jemari lentik itu menyisir poni rambutnya yang nyaris menutupi penglihatannya, kemudian dengan santainya lelaki manis itu mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Lakukan apa yang kalian mau."

.

.

.

 _BREAKING NEWS!_

 _Seorang siswa berprestasi bernama Park Jimin nekat membunuh teman baiknya, seorang siswa yang baru saja tenar setelah tulisannya dipublikasikan oleh majalah Best, majalah nomor satu di Korea. Korban bernama Jeon Jungkook. Mayatnya ditemukan dalam kondisi mengenaskan, dengan leher yang terpisah dari kepala dan isi perut yang berhamburan. Kedua kaki korban menghilang, begitu juga dengan kedua bola matanya. Diduga pelaku sengaja meninggalkan barang bukti, namun belum diketahui motifnya melakukan hal itu._

Jimin terkekeh manis. Pengadilan memvonisnya bersalah dalam kasus ini, dan ia sama sekali tak berniat membela diri.

Dari balik jeruji besi, Jimin dapat mendengar sayup-sayup suara seorang reporter yang memberitakan kasus pembunuhan yang dilakukan sendiri olehnya.

Si manis itu tersenyum, memberi kesan lembut dan ayu di saat yang bersamaan pada parasnya. Jemari lentiknya menulis sesuatu di atas sebuah kertas.

'Aku mencintaimu sampai-sampai aku ingin mengantarmu ke neraka dengan cara paling menyakitkan yang kutahu.'

Jimin tertawa.

"Akan jadi buku yang bagus bila kisah cinta kita kutuangkan di kertas ini, Jungkook _ie_. Aku benci padamu."

 **END.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-A. N.-**

Kau menyakitiku lewat karya, dan aku membalasmu lewat karya. Aku memang kekanakan tapi tingkahmu benar-benar menyakitkan. Aku benci padamu.


End file.
